marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Birthday Boy Toy
|image = |caption = Jealous at all the female attention he's getting, Marcy wants Jefferson to the aerobics instructor at the new health club, which she also forced him to apply for in "Birthday Boy Toy" in Season 11 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 19 |overall = 257 |network = FOX |production = 11.19 |imdb = tt0642227 |guests = Sonya Eddy Stephanie Spruill Kevin Spirtas Michelle Mitchell Corinne Reilly Damian Chapa |taping = February 14, 1997 |airdate = March 31, 1997 |writers = Terry Maloney & Mindy Morbenstern |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "A Babe in Toyland" |next = "Lez Be Friends" }} Birthday Boy Toy was the 19th episode of Married... with Children, also the 254th overall series episode. Directed by and Gerry Cohen, the episode, which was co-written by Valerie Terry Maloney Morgenstern, premiered on FOX-TV, airing on March 31, 1997. Synopsis As Jefferson's worries about getting old Marcy forces him into taking a job, Al tries to cure Peggy's shopping addiction. Storyline/Summary Al cuts off Peggy from shopping by taking his credit card away from her, and also electrifying the phone so that she can't place any orders. Meanwhile, Jefferson, who is approaching his 40th birthday, is becoming very insecure about his looks and turns to Peggy for help. Peggy hooks him to shopping. When Marcy objects, he gets a job as exercise coach at a new health club that Peggy wins a free membership pass at. (Well, Marcy actually forces him to apply for the job which he does... as the new aerobics instructor, where all the girls begin to ogle him!) Marcy, becoming jealous at all the amorous female attention he's getting from others at the health club, forces him to resign. Meanwhile, Bud, who, along with Kelly, was enlisted by Gary, directs a commercial for Gary's Shoes with Kelly and Al, who appears as a shoesalesman, and forced Bud to hire him for the shoot! After a bad performance, Griff replaces Al and Al tries his best to sabotage the shoot! Cast Main cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Recurring cast/Guest stars *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Lucky as Lucky the Dog *Sonya Eddy as Betty *Stephanie Spruill as Gloria (as Stefani Spruill) *Kevin Spirtas as Instructor *Susan Isaacs as Ist Woman *Michelle Mitchell as 2nd Woman (as Michelle Mitchel) Scene exceprts ;Quotes from scenes ---- *'Kelly:' a shoe store customer Excuse me, Sir, do you have any purple pumps? *'Al:' ...Certainly we have purple pimps. At Gary's Shoes, we feet your treat. ---- *'Griff:' Bud, did I ever tell you that I was Dorothy in my high school production of The Wiz? *'Bud:' All male school? *'Griff:' No. ---- *'Jefferson:' How am I going to pay for this? *'Marcy:' Three words. *'Jefferson:' I love you? *'Marcy:' Try again. Jefferson:' Hop on Pop?' *'Marcy:' Get a job! (Peg and Jefferson both gape in horror) ---- *'Al:' I hope one of these bills is for a coffin, because your shopping is killing me. ---- *'Peg:' Al, don't make me stop shopping. You'll destroy my life! *'Al:' Good, then we'll be even! Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Birthday episodes